Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and other electronic hand-held devices, are becoming increasingly popular. In order to support the growing number of mobile communications devices, mobile networks (e.g., third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) cellular networks employ radio network subsystems with macro cells using one or more high-powered base stations. Although advances in technology have made it possible for these base stations to cover relatively large geographical areas to improve mobile communications, this is a one-size-fits-all approach that may not adequately leverage network resources to flatly optimize a mobile network for mobile communications.
With the advent of fifth generation (5G) systems that further develop the technology of network-function virtualization (NFV) and software-defined networking (SDN), the concept of delivering network infrastructure as a service (NaaS) is being introduced. Such networks may support multi-tenancy and may include an infrastructure that supports multiple operators of different types. Consequently, an individual operator's scope of control may be constrained to one or more portions or “slices” of the network infrastructure subject to an agreement with the infrastructure owner to receive the NaaS. Therefore, different users for a self-optimizing network (SON) may target one or more individual slices of the network, where each network slice may include a different set of network functions.